Vorahk-Kah
Vorahk-Kah was the leader of the Fellowship of Kakamu. Biography Vorahk-Kah was once a Vorahk who knocked 20 Knowledge Crystals into some Energized Protodermis and then fell in. He met Motrokh and Muta and they hacked into the BoM's database and accidentally absorbed all the files on Kakamu. They decided they must find Kakamu so he could help them defeat Blackout's infinite armies. They took over the Piraka Stronghold on Voya Nui (Now part of the Southern Continent) and formed the Fellowship of Kakamu. Vorahk-Kah became the leader. They began capturing people who used to know Kakamu, like Rabot. When the Matoran Universe was made uninhabitable, Muta teleported Vorahk-Kah, himself and Motrokh into the space in-between dimensions where they found Tratus, Kakamu's Kanohi Daran and his Guardian Fire Spear. They then teleported onto Darkmount to try to find Blackout to find out more about Kakamu. Unfortunately, Makuta Xintrix appeared, followed by Le Chiffre and his army of mutated Bara Magna natives. When Darkmount took off, they fell through a portal, sending the Fellowship of Kakamu right back to where they started: interdimensional space. 50,000 years later, they were aboard King Agrippa's ship but were attacked by a group of Makuta. They defeated them, ripped Xintrix apart, and teleported to Linkit. They later found Trantoshen and abducted him, believing he was Kakamu. A few minutes later, Vorahk-Kah fled when the battle with the Matoran in a Black Suit started, but not before said Matoran beat him by dropping an anvil on his head. He recovered, fought Blackout once, and was then trapped in a virtual reality with others. He eventually escaped, tracked down Kakamu again, and teleported behind him just as he was being attacked by Genetoes. Vorahk-Kah blasted lightning at Genetoes, but Genetoes blasted him off Darkmount. He disappeared into a nebula, to be seen again later, on Tybion. Vorahk-Kah captured the remainder of Yon's crew, but they escaped. After being shot in the head by goodness knows what, Vorahk-Kah eventually shrunk back to normal size, and decided to hop into the Makuta Space Station. He downloaded Blackout's plans and teleported out just before the station exploded. He materialised above Darkmount, above Atlantis, and began fighting with TBS. Much, much later on after some more crazy stuff happened, he fought Muta, Trantoshen, Keichi and Quick Billy, was teleported into a pocket dimension by Muta, and came face to face with the Dark Universe version of Kakamu, who stabbed him straight through the torso, and then crushed his head under his foot. Powers *When he touched somebody with his staff, he gained their power. *His Rahkshi power of Hunger *Muta's and Motrokh's powers (Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Water, Ice) *The 42 Kraata powers (when he touched Makuta Ferox some time after he was created) *Sonics (Obtained from Rabot) *Fire (Obtained from Trantoshen) Trivia *Vorahk-Kah is the most sarcastic character King of Nynrah has ever come up with. (Apart from Yon.) *Vorahk-Kah did NOT have a car. Category:Fellowship of Kakamu Category:Deceased Category:Characters controlled by King of Nynrah